The Assasination of Campion Bond
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: When Bond is assasintaed on his way to MI Headquarters and a secret dossier is stolen, the League is called back into acion to retrive said Dossier and bring forth the assasins. MinaJekyll.
1. Prologue

Hello, This is the sequel to 'The Men from Hell', hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Col. Campion Bond** locked the door behind him as he carefully looked around the quiet neighborhood to see if any insomniac neighbor was looking, there wasn't any, but to make sure he lowered his hat and stuck up his coat's collar to conceal his features. 

It was almost dawn when he distantly hared the coach quietly arriving, so he as quick to rush through the cobblestone corridor amidst the small garden and through the small gate and into the coach which had a suspicious driver at the seat, Bond didn't pay much attention to the man and hoped in while telling him to head to his house.

Inside were two Agents of Special Branch, "This came through foreign Intelligence, Sir." said an Agent as he handed him a dossier marked 'For the Eyes of Sir Campion Bond only'.

As Bond went to open the dossier which was sealed with a wax seal, he couldn't help but look outside the window; he saw a slender silhouette of a young woman looking through the second floor window, the silhouette then proceed to shut the blinds. Bond couldn't help but feel warm at heart and smile, with a faint fell of guilt as well.

For the past months Sir Bond had been living a lie, he was the man who overlooked the Special Branch, he was a highly decorated military man, knighted by the queen just months ago right after the capture of the Jacques Deir Par society that was the organization behind the Jack the Ripper murders, he was a married man and a father, and he was having an affair.

He and Suzan his wife had lost the warmth of their relationship years ago and had just kept it up to keep appearances, he had lived for his work for all those years, until Lillian arrived; Lillian Baxter: The Widow of a young solider killed in Kenya by the Boers1, they had met by coincidence and they took to each other, she found a protector from the cruelties of life in her and he had found someone to love, they had been meeting every night for a month now, and none knew about it. Except for his trusted agents at his side. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, and he knew he could never leave her, someday in the near future he would divorce Susanne and marry Lillian, it would cause a storm of objections, but he didn't care, may it all be damned.

Bond opened up the dossier and read with the light of the gasoline lamp inside the carriage as he finished u his eyes widened in shock, it was an emergency of great proportions, he doubted all the Agents could deal with it, a matter such as this needed to be dealt with swift efficiency, he had to call the League into action, which would take sometime, Nemo was with the Nautilus in the Atlantic ocean, Skinner was vacationing in Morocco doing god-knows-what, Sawyer was in New York, Jekyll was with the Army in Kenya, Mina was the closest at the moment as she was in Paris visiting 'ancient friends' as she said. He ordered the coachman to head to Special Branch Headquarters instead, but all of a sudden, the coach stopped.

An agent called to the coachman and asked what's happened, but there was no answer, and the coach wasn't starting to move anymore.

"Go see what's happened, be careful." ordered Bond.

An agent stepped out of the coach and went to look outside, the first thing he saw was that the coachman was missing and that they were in an Miter Square, and then he heard the sound of a pop and simultaneously felt a sharp pain through his knee, before he could scream there was another pop and a bullet pierced his skull, the Agent inside reached for his gun but a bullet came through the window and struck him in the chest.

Bond was quick to act, he reached for the agents gun and jumped out the other side of the coach, he caught a glimpse of a man with a rifle standing on the roof of a nearby building, he went to shoot him but and a bullet struck the assassin in the chest causing him to fall to the ground, the assassin shot a single round that echoed through the intersection, but then there was a single bullet in the chest that came from behind, preceded by a pop, dropping the big man to the ground as he took his last breaths.

Glimpses of all periods of his life flashed in his mind, the first sight of the queen, the first sight of his wife, the first sight of his son, the first sight of Hyde, and the first sight of Lillian, the last thing he saw was the iron image of Queen Victoria.

**The man with red locks** of hair placed the two coins on the dead eyes of Bond, rifle in hand and mischievous look in his eyes, the plan was a great success, everything went as planned down to Bond shooting the decoy assassin. The sweet taste of success filled the man with red hair's heart with glee.

* * *

1 -England was in war with Denmark at the time in West Africa. 

Did ya see that one comin'? Read, Review and Suggest. The title will be changed by next chapter into 'The Assasination of Campoin Bond' or 'A Fall from Grace', thoguh the second seems vague it will be revealed later on, which do you prfer?


	2. The Funeral

Thanks Smyo for my only review…Lady Agnes is an origianl character inspired by Irene Adler of Shrlock Holmes with a dash of Madam Bouvare.

Note: The words in **bold** refer to characters that will be appearing later in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the League, Bond, Angelus or Rayne. I only own Lady Agnes Black and some future characters.

* * *

Dr Henry Jekyll cast one final look at the sleeping solider inside the surgical tent, feeling guilty for amputating his leg, a fellow doctor noticed his expression and told him it was the right thing to do, which was why he felt so bad.

Walking to the nearby Inn under the Kenyan scorching sun, he cast a look at the nearby cemetery, and remembered the first time he saw it, a year and a half ago.

After having himself a bath and changing his blood soaked clothes he carried a cloth wrapped book in his hand and headed tot he cemetery, there was the grave of the great late Alan Qatermain, laying next to him was his son; Harry Quatermain. The Auburn haired Doctor kneeled down next to the grave of his former leader and started reading from the bible.

Although they did not get to now each other very well when he was alive, and that he had treated him with disdain on occasions, Quatermain had saved his life. While being sedated with Opium in Whitechappel last year, Quatermain came to him in a drug induced vision dressed as the Grim reaper, and caused his revelations that he had to face the past in order to move on, it had changed his life, and when they were leaving for their next mission Jekyll though he had seen the figure of Quatermain on his stead of hellfire, the form that appeared to him in his vision, looking upon him as the Nautilus left London.

"...for he is his brother's keeper, and the finder of lost souls.(1)" he was reading when he noticed the sound of feet running to him, as he looked back he saw a private approaching with a piece of paper in his hand.

"This just came for you, Sir. With an order of leave from London." said the private.

"Thank you, private."

As the private walked away, Dr. Jekyll read the telegram that read: Bond has been killed, prepare for Departure. Nemo.

After the initial shock, Jekyll went to stuff his possessions into his suitcase, his clothes, his vials of elixir and his journal.

'What will the future bring?' He asked himself as he walked to the lobby carrying his suitcases, on one hand he wasn't too anxious to be thrust into combat again, not to mention being forced to release Hyde, although he did release him once in Kenya to assist in a certain mission; and then on the other hand this did mean that he would reunite with Mina, who was less than pleased when he went to Kenya. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a bright object zipping through the desert, creating clouds of dust around it as it approached.

"The Auto-Mobile," mused Jekyll, "What an eye-soaring sight!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why should I go get the wine?"

"The rest of us tend to burst into flame in the sun as you know."

Mina got up and head to the door, looking at the two dozens of vampires she was leaving behind, she walked up the stairs and stepped out the cellar door and into the ally, she spotted the shop owner of a nearby boutique looking at her in disgust, she figured she must have got the wrong idea of why three women and twenty-two men would all stay in a cellar together.

She walked over to the nearby liquor store, slightly dazed by the sunlight, and bought a crate that held an assortment of bottles of liquor, that should hold them for the rest of their annual reunion. She hired a shop assistant to haul the crate back to the cellar, which was rather ample and well furnished, several couches and beds scattered through the place, most of them had slumbering vampires on them, several empty vats of liquor and pig's blood were scattered around the place, she ordered the slightly stunned fellow to place the crate by the stairs and leave after she paid a generous tip.

Every year there would be a gathering of those creatures of the night who were unhappy with their nature, vampires who wish they could turn back the hands of time and change their grim destinies, they would gather to tell of their exploits and debate possible means of reversing their conditions, on rare occasions some would be successful, but most of the time it led to more depression for them. They basically gathered to remember the times they were in the sun, alive and meek, and morn he future that lay ahead of them,

The vampires that had gathered varied in age, creed and species. There were some who were less than fifty and there were a few who were approaching their millennium, most were European but there were some from south America as well, they varied in abilities according to species, Mina was the only one of the Dragul species, the only vampires who could walk in the sun, most were of the deathdealers, the rest were mostly individuals representing their species. Of the twenty-five attending, only four were alert, Mina went to join the group with Wine in her hand.

"Didn't you get any Whiskey?" asked a member of the group, a 150 years old Irish Vampire of the soulless, who ironically had his soul restored by a gypsy tribe in Romania.

"They were all out, Angelus."

"Bollocks."

"Never mind him, pour me some, Dear Mina, tell me something, would you ever consider..."

"You French have egos that astound me, NO! I'm spoken for, Christian, give it a rest."

"I don't see a ring on your finger, which makes you any man's prize. And anyway, there is always Rayne(2)."

"Not if you were the last undead man on this earth. Serve me Mina." said Rayne, the bastard daughter of the King of Vampires.

Mina preceded to pour wine in the glasses of Angelus, Rayne and Christian, and asked the bald headed vampire laying on his back smoking something with a pipe if he wanted anything, when there was no answer Angelus chuckled grimly and said, "Never mind Viktur, he's so intoxicated by what he's smoking he doesn't know which one runs in the vain, blood or wine."

Viktur didn't say anything and just kept smoking.

"Speaking of which Mina, who is he you are spoken for?" asked Rayne.

"I've told you about him before."

"No you haven't, why hadn't he come? Or isn't he one of us?" asked Christian.

"No he isn't, and he is in Kenya right now."

"I love mortals, so predictable and ordinary, what joy would it be find a mortal to claim as my own, and have her live by me if for a few years. Immortality sounds like a good idea, till you realize you're going to spend it alone."

"I wouldn't call Henry ordinary."

"What is he? Warlock? Immortal? Demon?"

"He's a scientist who has divided his good from evil, and now has a brutish self that represent his pure evil."

"You Brits are a rather amusing people in an askew sense."

"There is a man in your room right now," said Viktur in his trance, "He is dropping an envelope in your room, it contains work related news, the man is walking down the stairs, he is having impure thoughts about Brenda the whore who lives in the building..." Viktur went on speaking what ever he was getting. Viktur was one of a few vampires who when intoxicated by some substance or another were able to receive images form distances away, which varied from a few storys as in this case, or from across the oceans in some other cases, she got up and went to see what nature was this letter about.

"See if you can do something abut Whiskey." called Angelus.

Upstairs Mina walked into her room, which she had checked in a few weeks back when she arrived early for the gathering, she opened the envelope that was on the dusty ground and read.

'Bond is dead. Head to London Immediately. **M**'

M? Who's M? It had been a custom to regard the head of MI as M, although when Bond took over he preferred to go by his actual name, so a new head of MI has been assigned.

Strangely she neglected to give much thought to the first sentence, it suddenly came as a shock to her that Bond was dead, killed perhaps, and that was why a new M was assigned.

Bothered and Bewildered she started to stuff all her things into her suitcase, she would leave to England at once, it would take an equal time for her to arrive there as for Nemo to round up Skinner, Jekyll and Sawyer.

"Viktur, if you're seeing me then tell the others I had to leave." she mumbled as she dragged out her suitcase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina stepped out the busy train station, Bond's funeral was in less than n hour, as she pulled the heavy suitcase along she felt someone giving her a hand, as she turned she saw a dark suit clad Skinner, pince-nez and top hate included.

"'Ello Mina, since it isn't the nighttime and you're not in full bloom, why not give you a hand."

"Thank you, Mr. Skinner."

After all they have been through together, she would still call him Mr. Skinner, and after al her rejection and threats he would still make failed attempts to woo her, some things never change, nor should they.

"Any news from the others?"

"No, I arrived by myself, Nemo and the others have beat us here apparently. There is a coach that'll take us to the funeral."

"That's great. How was Morocco?" she asked, dreading to know what he may have done.

"Wonderful." he said, not wanting to alarm her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a typical gloomy day in London, foggy and slightly brisk, a great crowd of well tailored men and women have gathered to send off Bond, an **overweight and lazy looking man** that would make Bond look starving stands by the grave and commences a speech with the most boring voice you could imagine.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, we have gathered here today to send off one of her majesty's most loyal children, Sir Campion Bond, who had fought in India for years as well as other wars, a highly decorated man of the state, and it's a great shame to say that he had done things we could never tell you about. A loyal father and husband, this great man was untimely brought to his death a few days go, but fear not for the culprits have been arrested, and they shall be punished justly in time. Sir Campion leaves behind his wife Susane and his young son James(2), may time heal your wounds, and may you be reunited with him in the Kingdom of Heaven. So long dear comrade, so long dear brother."

There was no real emotion in the obese man's voice, yet a decent applaud broke, then eight coffin bearers lower the coffin into the deceased's final resting place, and earth is pushed in the grave to burry the coffin, as the widow started to weep and held her infant son close.

Skinner spotted Nemo and head towards him, bumping along the way with a **tall man of his early thirties, blonde haired and handsome**, the refined man snobbishly cursed at him as Skinner went n, feeling that the man was vaguely familiar, moments later he though he saw Jekyll, when he went to him it turned out to be just another man with red locks of hair, strangely grinning deviously.

Finally he bumped into Sawyer, who was standing out with his casual appearance.

"Quit the crock shooter, Right?" said the Americana gent.

"What?"

Sawyer indicted the overweight man trying to dodge anyone attempting to speak with him.

"Yes he is, have they already caught the killers?"

"Evidently."

Jekyll himself was searching for his Mina when he was caught off guard by a reporter looking for an interview.

"Your name, Sir?"

"Ehhh, Jekyll, Henry."

"Well, Mr. Jekyll, how did you know the deceased?"

"We... we.. eh, we worked on occasion."

"What was your impression of him?"

"Well..." mumbled Jekyll, not one for interviews.

"Mr. Barnes, must you terrorize the bereaved?"

The sentence was uttered by a sophisticated femenine voice, very alluring, it came form behind Jekyll who froze and wondered why it sounded so familiar.

"I'm sorry Lady Agnes." apologized Barnes the reporter.

"Quit alright, you're just doing your job, just do it somewhere else and more sensitively might I add?"

The women then confronted Dr. Jekyll.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." she said, "**Lady Agnes Black**."

"Henry Jekyll, MD."

"Yes I've heard."

For the first time Jekyll sees her, the most elegant and mesmerizing woman of her mid forties, dressed in a black gown, a fair completion with gray eyes and sandy brown hair. Just then, her memory came back to him.

"You must be the son of Dr Jekyll, Sr. I learned about the stunning resemblance, but I had to see it for myself."

"You haven't eh slightest Idea who am I, do you?"

"Actually, I do. How do you know me?"

"I first learned of you when you were arrested for suspicion with the Ripper murders, needless to say I was very surprised to know Henry Jekyll had a son."

"My parents divorced when mothers was pregnant of me, he didn't know of my existence till I was... Eleven. We never had much of a relationship. That was all before he met you by the way."

Jekyll remembred about the lie he had told Scotlanyard during the second Jack the Ripper cirmes, when he explained his resemblance to the long gone Dr Jekyll for him being fathered by him to a French mother.

"So how did you know Sir Campion?" asked Jekyll.

"I was one of his consultants; I'd very much like to continue this conversation in a more suitable time."

'Still as bold as ever.' thought Jekyll, "Fine," he said, "I'll contact you in a few days."

"Henry, I've been looking for you."

Jekyll turned and saw Mina, obviously glad to see him; she suddenly took notice of Lady Agnes.

"Emmm, Dr. Jekyll?" said Lady Agnes.

"Oh! How rude of me, Lady Agnes this is my associate Ms Wilhelmina Murray, Ms Murray, this is Lady Agnes Black."

"Lovely to meet you." said Lady Agnes kindly as she shook her hand.

"Likewise. I'm sorry, I'm not very clear who you are?" said Mina.

"I was almost your associate's step mother."

Mina was surprised by the answer, "I was once engaged to Dr. Henry Jekyll Sr."

Knowing there was no person as such, Mina looked at Jekyll who was smiling awkwardly and blushing, and when she looked way she saw that Lady Agnes was gone.

"Henry," started Mina.

"Oh look, here's Nemo, Hello Captain." said Jekyll as he shook the hand of the arriving Captain Nemo, who accepted the strange greeting from a man he just saw a few minutes ago.

"Hello, Ms Murray, Mr. Skinner and Agent Sawyer are in the Automobile, we must head to meet the New M."

Wanting to escape the awkward conversation with Mina about his fiancé which he had neglected to mention to his lover Mina, Jekyll almost sprant to the Automobile which attracted a considerable amount of attention.

* * *

Author's Notes.

(1) from (Ezikeil 25:17)

(2) Angelus is from Joss Whedon's 'Buffy' while Rayne is from the video game 'Blood Rayne', Christian and Viktur are my creations.

(3) Yes, that one.


	3. M for Mycroft

I found out the strangest thing the other day, there was actually a short spree of Jack the Ripper copy cat murders in early 1900. The killer was wounded when he tried to escape and died later, his idnetity wasn't uncovered. Weird, Eh?.

Discliamer: I own nothing but the character Lady Agnes Black.

* * *

The five sat around the table in the office that used to be Bond's, anticipating the arrival of the new M who was late. Mins had forgotten about Lady Agnes Black to Jekyll's relief.

"So," Skinner started, "How was Kenya?"

Skinner was not really interested, for during his one visit to the African country he was bored out of mind, but he was desperate to break the silence.

"Hot," said Jekyll absent-mindedly, "And Humid, but mostly Hot."

The sound of the door opening brought attention to it and the man who entered, the overweight man from the funeral who delivered the hypocritical speech. Sawyer briefly thought he was an accurate embodiment of two deadly sins, sloth and gluttony.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, obviously laying.  
"I've been selected to take up all the responsibilities of Bond"  
"As you wish Mr. Holmes. My name is **Mycroft Holmes**(1), you shall refer to me as **M**." said Skinner, and got promptly swatted in the arm by Sawyer.  
"It's Col. Holmes, Mr. Skinner." he angrily said.

'And Wrath..' Thought Sawyer.

"A few days ago, Bond was assassinated while on his way to MI Headquarters, his two Lieutenants and Coachman were also killed in the process, we have knowledge that a secret dossier from foreign Intelligence was delivered to Bond shortly prior to that. The Dossier has disappeared, we do not know from where this dossier came from or what is it exactly, we only know it's a matter of an absolute threat of great proportions. There was more than one assasin, one was shot by Sir Campion before he was taken out himself."

"Haven't the culprits told you what it is?" asked Nemo.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Doctor. The so-called culprits are actually convicted rapists whom we paid their families in exchange so that they claim they killed Bond, It's a mere rouse meant to set the British public and offecials' mind at ease."

"And you want us to bring the assassins to justice"  
"I want you to retrieve the dossier, if you happen to uncover the assassins and bring them forth, It'll be just as fine."

It occurred to Sawyer that Holmes didn't like the late Sir Campion one bit, Envious of his position perhaps.

"We have posponed the burial of the agents and the coachman in anticipation of the autopsy.

"Furthermore, I have assigned one of Bond's loyal employees, he knows much about him. He will report to you soon"  
"Do you have any idea what Bond was doing in that part of London at the time?" asked Mina.  
"No. That is for you to find out."

"Anything else?" Asked M.

The League already knew what they wanted and only the actual investigation was left.

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

It was night and Jekyll had just finished unpacking, he had a big day ahead of him with autopsy of four men. He was due in a minute to attend a card game organized by Skinner, with Sawyer and the first mates attending to celebrate the reunion. 

"We need to talk."

The sweetest voice to Henry spoke with a somewhat stern tone, he turned to see Mina standing in the doorway, out of clothes she wore to the funeral and the meeting and in her usual attire (Not that there was much difference color-wise), he suddenly remembered the incident with Lady Agnes Black, and he went paler than usual.

"What's it about"  
"Tomorrow's autopsy."

Jekyll was relived, "What about it"  
"The body's of the two agents and the coachman have just arrived, the assasin's will be here soon as well. I was just wondering when would you like to begin"  
"It's not too pressing, let's do it first thing in the morning"  
"Not first thing, I hope."

As if floating on a cushion of air she glided over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, which he responded generously to.

"I've missed you, Kenya was so terrible. Of course a great part of it was due to the scores of operations I performed a day, but it would have been much easier with you"  
"Paris wasn't as sparkling as it should without you either."

The second kiss went even longer.

"I think Skinner and Sawyer are getting restless waiting for you." Said Mina coyly as she pulled back.  
"Right, those two." Said Jektll as he Put on his Jacket and went to leave.

"On second thought, they can wait." Said Mina, "Who is she?"

'Bollocks, she remembered.'

"Who is whom"  
"You know whom, Lady Agnes Black, you know, early forties, brown hair, your former fiancé"  
"Oh, her! I can't really sum it in a few words"  
"But she should have been married to you"  
"Of course there is am abbreviation and that is it"  
"And during the year months you've known me, you didn't ever though you'd mention it to me"  
"It never came up"  
"That's your response? It never came up?"

"If anything, we've learnt to accept each other despite our pasts, all f us"  
"I can't accept you despite of your past if I don't know what It is that I'm accepting in despite of which"  
"Valid point, but you have a past as well, you must have secret you haven't shared, and I don't mind"  
"I do, but none as important as yours, most of what I've learnt of you was by coincidence, I didn't know you were actually old enough to be my father, I didn't know you were Jack the Ripper, and by god I didn't know you were almost married to some pretentious gray-eyed wench!"

"You may have noticed, but It's you who I love, not said 'wench"  
"Fine, what about her? Who was she and how did you come to know hr"  
"She used to frequent the library of the hospital where I used to work, we had scientific discussions, then one day I proposed and she agreed"  
"So what happened"  
"Well, certain matters aroused, we discovered how incompatible we were so we separated. Satisfied"  
"Very much!" She yelled, "Do you have any other secrets of the caliber? Are you the czar of Russia as well?"

"Not to the extent of my knowledge, look, I've barely thought of her for a decade, and the reason I've neglected to mention her is that I concider all that the life of someone else. You understand, do you?"

"I suppose." Said Mina angrily as se walked out, leaving Jekyll to ponder what's happened just now.

"Does this mean you're not coming by tonight?"

* * *

Jekyll woke up, alone, feeling refreshed and glad he didn't touch a drink the night before unlike the Spy and the crook. 

After placing the kettle on the stove to brew some tea he headed to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face as he stood above the basin sink, then wiped the blade of his razor, opened the jar of shaving soap and dipped the brush.

_"Let me out."_

There in the mirror was Hyde, a calm yet menacing look across his face.

"I'm sure I will soon." Said Jekyll as he spread the cream on his face.

_"You will let me out now!"_  
"You know I can't do that." Said Jekyll as he started shaving his stubble growth, trying not to pay Hyde much attention.  
_"You know you want to..."_  
"No I don't."

_"Blatant lies from a worthless man, you wanted to take it last night more than you wanted to be with her."  
_"You know how it is Hyde, I become you, not the other way around"  
_"Are you sure? Can you honestly tell me that your respectable self proceeded me; your true instincts? Are you sure I wasn't there first before I decided to become a respectable man? And the serum was just what brpugh me back to my sences?"_

Jekyll stayed silent and finished shaving, got dressed and left for the infirmary, all the time doubting himself at the effect of Hyde's words.

* * *

Four bodies were laid on wooden tables; on the wall were pictures from the crime scene. The temperature of the room was lowered to keep the bodies from rotting too quickly. Mina was already there, the white sleeves of her shirt were already rolled up, and her hair was in a bun. 

"Good Morning Dr Jekyll," she said, emphasizing the word Doctor, she was obviously angry, "Did you Enjoy your sleep?"

'She's so adoreable when she's angry.' he thought.

"Good morning Miss Murray. And no, I didn't sleep very well."

She handed him a can of a Turquoise creamy substance, he rubbed it beneath his nose and he could smell the strong aroma that concealed the smells of the decaying flesh.

"Agent Jones," she said as she pulled the sheet of cloth covering the first corpse, "Late thirties, shot twice, knee then head. I've already ordered a sample of his blood to be analised as with the others."

After a few minutes of examination, Jekyll said "I think I'm ready to rule Mr. Jones cause of death as the bullet in his head, nothing out of the ordinary here, besides the fact that his skull has been pierced."

"Agent Gibson, Late twenties, Shot in the chest..."

"When we graduated college, Utterson and I, there was this girl he was interested in..."

"...The bullet..."

"Hear me out for a second, Utterson had his heart set on marrying her, then one day, she's killed by some rapist, and they never caught him. Utterson was devastated, he was on the brink of insanity, that's when I first thought Man could do without their evil. Then one day, many years later Hyde came upon a drunk in some brothel, and he was talking about how he raped a woman and killed her a decade ago, and he heard the drunk describing her in striking detail. Hyde then lured him into a dark ally, and clobbered him almost to death, the man never walked again."

Mina was silent, "That's one of many dark secrets, ones that I'd rather not be my own and although me being Engaged once before isn't that terrible... I guess it's a little hard to conjure such memories as Agnes without remembering other such things as me being part of Jack the Ripper or me killing Sir Danvers or all those men and women."

"I understand." She said with a faint smile, and then continued, "It's not really her, It's something you said, when you called me your associate"  
"Well, Some may misunderstand if I said lover"  
"You're right," she said abruptly and then continued as if nothing happnened, "The bullet missed his heart but struck his spinal column, after piercing his lunge, he drowned by his own blood. Must have taken him twenty minutes to die."

After the examination Jekyll ruled the cause of death as a chest wound.

"Mr. Samson, Bond's coachman, single entry wound in the neck."

As Jekyll examined the wound Mina went to splash some water on her face, she was hungry and tired, and seeing as it was early morning it would be some time till she could feed. She suddenly found her mind straying off to think about her son Quincy, he would be four soon, she would love to see him once, but seeing as she and Dr Steward had agreed it would b too complicated for him to be raised by an Immortal mother It would be better if he was raised under the care of Dr Steward, besides the fact that she could never trust herself in her condition with a helpless child, a moment of pure ravenous hunger could cause her to do the unimaginable.

"This is odd!"

She turned her attention back to Dr Jekyll, who was looking at a picture on the wall.

"What is it"  
"I think the Samson was killed elsewhere"  
"That's impossible, witnesses saw him drive the coach"  
"Look, in the picture he's on his back, with a pool of blood around him. The entry wound is in his chest, but there is no exit wound, so technically there shouldn't be that much blood around him"  
"So, he was knocked onto the ground and someone shot him in the chest, why is it necessary that he was brought from elsewhere"  
"Look at his shirt, the blood looks like it was poured on, which is easy t avoid if done carefully, and since it was needed, Samson was already dead to begin with, corpses don't bleed you know"  
"So you're saying"  
"I'm saying that the coachman was killed that night, by poison perhaps, then someone else assumed driving the cab probably to lure Bond into the location of the assassination. Then the body was brought there and shot him in the chest, poured some blood on and around the body to make it look like he was killed there."

"So, we should probably be looking for the false Coachman? The one aligned with the assassins"  
"Yes! He will be the one to tell us where the second assassin is or he is."

Mina was grinning by that point, making Jekyll blush and say, "Am I sounding too overzealous"  
"No, I just love seeing you amerce yourself in medical detective work."

Jekyll smiled back, and felt the urge inside him grow; he moved in closer as she closed her eyes and leaned forward and...

"Ehem."

Eyes snapped shut and they pulled back quickly.

"Is this a bad time?" Asked Sawyer, hat in hand with a childish smirk on his face.  
"Yes." Said Mina laconicly.  
"Sorry about that." he said in an unconvincing manner, "I'm off to the crime scene. Need anything"  
"Scrapings of the coachman's blood, please."

* * *

Sawyer and Skinner walked through the vacant intersection that saw the death of Sir Campion which was being guarded by the police, Sawyer crouched to the spot where the Coachman was found and scraped some dried blood with his knife and placed it in a velvet napkin. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

The two looked at the man of his mid-forties, black haired, athletic and mustached, sporting a black suit, obviously the agent sent by M.

"I'm Agent Sawyer, this is Agent Skinner, with the special branch. Our Colegue requested some samples"  
"I see, I'm**Agent** **James Hansen**(2) with MI5," said the man as he shook hands with both, "I'm sorry, I just expected someone older"  
"We get that a lot." said Sawyer, "Any impressions?"

"There was one extra assassin, the one found dead was probably a decoy, his rifle wasn't fired, and was actually unusable. Plus there were no casings on the roof which he fell from"  
"How do you know three was only one other assassin?" asked Skinner.  
"Some casing were found over there." Said Hansen pointing at a corner, "We found five casings over there, which match the number of bullets found in the bodies of the deceased. No other casings were found anywhere else"  
"Was he positioned there"  
"Yes, we found smoked tobacco leaves that he most have smoked while he was waiting, why"  
"Most snipers would prefer to be positioned on a rooftop, much like our decoy, makes it easier to aim, disappear and escape, our friend here was in a spot where he could have been caught if he made the tinniest mistake." explained Sawyer.

"Your point being"  
"Nothing, it's just interesting that he would put himself out like that, must be very good or very cocky"  
"Seeing as al his bullets hit critical points, I'd say both."

* * *

(1) Sherlokc's older, smarter, lazyer brother.  
(2) A character from the movie, 'The Ripper', a police Inspector investigating the Whitechappel murders. Although the events of that movie contradicts with this story's prequel, let's just not think about it, Okay? 


	4. The Investigators and Speculators

"M told us you were a close employee of Sir Campion." said Skinner, who had decided to accompany Agent Hansen in his office as he read reports regarding the case.

"Yes I was." said Hansen somberly.

"No offence, but you seem too upset about the departure of Col Bond. Not that you shouldn't, he was a reasonable fellow, better than the M we have right now."

Hansen glared at him, and then looked back down to his papers.

"Campion and I go back a long way."

"How's that?"

"We were neighbors in our early years; we were best friends. We got out of touch when he left the end for the army..."

"End? Bond was an East-ender?"

"Yes, he had managed to make a name for himself; you'd never think that the man who managed the top of the empires intelligence establishment was sweeping the floor of a liquor shop forty years ago.

"In '88 I was assigned to the Ripper murders, my means of investigation made me many enemies and I was demoted and eventually terminated, out of nowhere comes Bond and says that a man of my direct methods should be more effective working for MI, and here we are."

"So you were close?"

"Close enough for him to name his first born after me."

"You wouldn't happen to know what in god's name was Bond doing there; would you?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Please."

"I think he had some bird on the side with which he shared a tryst."

"That's ridiculous! Campion would never do that?"

"Is it? Bond was a man of flesh and blood, and hence is eligible for Adultery."

"Don't you have anything better to do than slander the name of heroes?"

"Honestly; No."

* * *

Jekyll was looking through Nemo's enhanced microscope comparing the blood drawn from the coachman and the blood on the cobblestone that he had reacted with some chemicals and was watching the reactions, Mina stood by him waiting for his decision.

"It's not the same." he finally announced.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"Well this is woman's blood for one thing. There is large amount of Alcohol as well with faint traces of venom."

"So the coachman was definitely murdered prior to the assassination then planted at the scene of the crime, but how didn't they notice?" asked Mina.

"Coachmen are generally overlooked, they just have to be at their seat ready to guide the horses, and their employers barely ever look at their faces."

"Most be horrible, to be Invisible to others like that."

"Tell me about it." said Skinner as he walked in, "Any news?"

"We've confirmed that there was a false coachman instead of Mr. Samson, and he was certainly the assassin's partner, what's left is to find him." answered Jekyll.

"How?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, Sawyer is the detective, have him detect."

"Have you and Agent Hansen come up with anything new?" asked Mina.

"I've managed to get him to despise me. Just because I've implied Bond wasn't a faithful husband."

"That's Understandable." said Mina.

"Yes, I've met his wife; she's that sort of woman that drives a man to..."

Jekyll suddenly realized what Mina meant and felt her sharp look sat the back of his neck.

"Er... Not that that's an excuse anyway, as a matter of fact I'm sure you're wrong Skinner."

"We'll see."

* * *

The doors to Bond's residence opened to Mina and the maid guided her in to where Susanne Bond sat holding her son James in her hand, wearing a block gown and obviously still grieving.

"Lady Bond, Miss Murray is here to see you." said the maid as she introduced Mina.

The widow looked at her for a few seconds, and from her expression Mina knew what she was thinking.

"Very well, take my son his room. Then brew us some tea." she said, her voice thick with an upper class accent.

"Please, sit down." she said to Mina, ordering her more than offering.

"Thank you, my name is Wilhemina Murray; I used to work under your husband."

With the look on the Widow's face she regretted having said the word 'under', "...'s command." she followed quickly. "My sincere condolences, he was an excellent man."

"A woman working for Military Intelligence?" she asked skeptically.

"If you don't believe me..."

"No, Bond did mention a woman working for him as an agent a few times. Though I imagine your duties are not similar to those of the men."

Mina didn't like the hostility she was talking with, nor the offensive innuendo.

"You'd be floored to know the similarity."

"I see, so Miss Murray, do you have any children?"

"One. A boy, he's almost four."

"I always thought Campion would live to see James at thirty-four. I guess I was wrong. I only hope he doesn't get into the business his father was in(1)."

As the tea arrived and the maid poured two tea cups, the women got down to business.

"At this point of our meting it would be crucial for me to inquire on why are you here, I don't mean to be rude but I doubt it's for more than just condolences."

"My unit and I have been assigned to investigate..."

"Why? The culprits are to be hung by next week."

"That's true, but there is a lot of ambiguity on the motives."

"How about plain robbery?"

"Robbers who would target a coach don't plan such elaborate and precise assassination."

"You're beginning to outstay your invitation."

"Your husband was heading to Headquarters from an area of London he wouldn't be in; do you know why he was there?"

"'Normally' isn't part of my husband's vocabulary. There could be any number of reasons... Perhaps there was something pressing."

"What could be pressing that your husband had to be in a region of the city inhabited by middle-class citizens at the final hour of the night?"

"I don't..."

"Was your husband having an affair?"

"How dare you! Out! How dare you harass a grieving widow like this?"

A strapping man in a black suit suddenly waltzed in, preparing to grab Mina by the neck and throw her out the nearest window. Seeing a sit was daytime and her powers were dormant she opted to a more pacifistic approach, rather than hurl the man across the room as she normally would do.

"No need for hostility, Sir. I'll see myself out."

* * *

Back at the Nautilus, Skinner bumped into Mina as she headed to Jekyll's make-shift morgue. 

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Badly, thank you very much for putting that rubbish in my head about bond having an affair!" she angirly answered.

"You confronted her with it? Christ, you're rather daft! I didn't tell you to confront her with it?"

"She had me tossed out on the street; I never was humiliated in my whole life!"

"You mean more humiliating than when you were forced to dress as a prostitute and prowl for clients in Berlin last May?"

"Yes, much more."

She paused for amoment as they silently walked.

"It did feel rather good though.'

"I would imagine, it's quit liberating to have oneself humbled like that."

"Yes it is."

"Anyway, since she reacted like that, I would imagine it was true."

Jekyll was still running test on the blood samples, trying to determine the type of poison used, when a crew man suddenly arrived and said "A messenger has just delivered this.", then handed him an envelope.

As the crewman left, Jekyll opened the envelope and read the note written with great penmanship.

'Lady Agnes Black is pleased to invite you to attend an evening at her estate, tomorrow night at Nine-thirty.'

Not since he and Mina talked have he though about Lady Black. He held the invitation in his hands and starred at it for minutes trying to figure what do with it.

_"What bad could come form it?" Hyde whispered._

"It's taken me a long time to get over her."

_"You're a grown man, you can handle it. Or are you?"_

"Mina would be offended."

_"Then we'll make it out little secret, the three of us."_

The temptation was too strong, and his train of though was interrupted by the sound of feet approaching.

"Any progress, Doctor?"

Jekyll noticed Captain Nemo enter with Mina, Sawyer and Skinner not far behind; he quickly stuffed the invitation into his pocket and pretended nothing had happened.

"Yes, Captain..."

Jekyll took an awkward pause as the rest all entered. When the pause went too long, Nemo impatiently said, "Well, What is it?"

"Oh, sorry... The poison used is Strychnine."

"It's easily produced," commented Mina, "It can be precipitated from some sorts of cough medicine using household equipment. Trying to track it through suppliers will be useless."

"Maybe we could meet with the deceased's wife, try and find how he may have drank It." suggested Sawyer.

"Very well. I have an announcement to make." said Nemo. A dark cloud descended upon the league, the manner in which he said he had an announcement spoke volumes.

"Early today, M had informed me that although the Bond affair is of high importance, my crew and I are more of use elsewhere, South America to be exact."

"I don't understand. We're leaving?" asked Skinner.

"No, not you, I am. For now, I shall return in under a weeks I estimate."

"This makes no sense, where will we stay?"

"I'm sure M has appointed more than proper apartments. In the worst case I don't think Dr Jekyll will mind having you live in his house."

"Of course not, you're all welcomed."

"I shall leave the Automobile to be used as you seem fit, as well as all you desire in the ways of equipment."

"You're forgetting one thing, we can't be allowed to function without a leader." said Sawyer.

"That aspect was also covered in my meeting with M; he has ordered Dr Jekyll to assume the role of leader, Miss Murray as before will be the second in command."

If Nemo had said that the Elephant Man was chosen as his substitute, the League's shock wouldn't have peaked like it did when they learned that Jekyll was the third Leaguer to assume the role of leader, although they respected him and his abilities, he wasn't the epitome of mental stability.

"But... That's absurd!" Skinner managed to say, and then said "Sorry 'enry. That came out wrong."

"No, you're right, that is absurd." said Jekyll, "Doesn't the title 'second in command' entail that if you're unable to perform your duties, Mina would take them up?"

"Normally, yes. But Col Holmes saw that Bond's decision to name Miss Murray as my successor was not without flaw."

They all carefully glanced towards Mina, who had stayed silent all the time, there she was; silently burning with fury, none wanted to know what would come if she was alone in the presence of M.

"Congratulation Dr Jekyll" she said as she brushed past the Captain and left.

"I'd stay away from 'err for now, mate." said Skinner, stating the obvious sane thing to do.

"Have your things packed, by noon tomorrow, I'll be gone."

* * *

Jekyll had just finished settling back in his house, he was filling the liquor cabinet with bottles he had purchased, when the sound of feet walking in came, he turned around and saw a well-tailored gentlemen of mid sixties, holding a Cain in one hand.

"Jekyll." said the man and smiling kindly as he did so.

"Utterson.(2)" replied Jekyll as he smiled back and pulled the man into a brotherly embrace.

"Good to se you, old friend."

"My sentiments exactly."

Both friends sat down on nearby arm chairs.

"You should really get a butler or someone of the likes." commented Utterson, "Or aren't you planning to stay for long?"

"Unfortunately not, but for my stay I would need someone."

"There is a French fellow that worked for a friend of mine. Phileas Fogg(3), know him?"

"Around the world in 80 days isn't easy to forget, though these days it isn't impressive." said Jekyll, who after being an almost constant passenger of the Nautilus has become immune to the wonders of the advancements of transport.

"Well don't say that in front of him, and its 79 days he says."

They shared a laugh, as all the ice between them melted in seconds.

"How are you, dear friend?" asked Jekyll.

"Oh," sighed Utterson, "I'm getting old; sometimes I wish I aged as slowly as you."

"Be careful what you wish for." said Jekyll grimly, as Hyde's presence was suddenly felt by both.

"Is he still-?" asked Utterson.

"Yes. It's gotten worse." Interrupted Jekyll.

"How so?"

"He's grown."

"I know."

A curious look from Jekyll got Utterson to elaborate, saying "The Murders of the Rue Morgue."

"I see."

"Haven't you been able to get him expelled?"

_"Expelled? Who does he think he's talking about?"_

"I've tried, and tried, and tried. I've finally came to accept him as my worst of qualities. An aspect of myself capable in manifesting in its purest form."

_"Worst qualeties my arse."_

"So what brings you to London?"

"Business."

"And I trust that MI affairs are confidential to civilians such as yours truly?"

Jekyll didn't know what to say.

"I have my sources." said Utterson, "Don't worry; your secrets are safe with me."

"They always were." said Jekyll with gratitude.

"I must be off; I have clients to meet in Upper London."

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Agnes'."

"Actually I'll be leaving for Cardiff. Have you met her already?"

"Yes, at a funeral two days back."

"Of course, Sir Camion Bond; right?"

"Right, does she know? About Hyde I mean."

"I never told her, and as far as she knows, you really are your own son."

"That's a relief. Goodbye, Gabriel."

"Goodbye, Harry."

* * *

(1) If she only knew!

(2) You probably know it but Gabriel Utterson is Jekyll's best friend from the novel.

(3) Phileas Fogg is -as if you didn't know it- from Around the world in 80 days. The Butler in question is Passepartout.


End file.
